User blog:Dual89 Proxima/PE Proposal: David Jehoahaz Abraham
Hello everyone, this is a proposal to have David Jehoahaz Abraham who is under the pure evil category to be officially approved. What's the work? Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic is a fantasy manga and anime. It explores the adventures of a boy named Aladdin who is a magi. The story is light-hearted with serious moments added in for drama. Who is he? David was the father to Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham and the grandfather of Aladdin. David was originally from Alma Torran and was a sadistic man who had an ambitious drive to become the supreme god of the universe. David was one of Sinbad's magi. He is also one of the main antagonists. What did he do? David as the ruler of Alma Torran worked with other magicians to oppress other species that were not human. David sets up a torture chambers where the sentient non-human beings would get subjected to endless torture and would have their power and their minds taken from them. David had many of these areas where the non-humans would be tortured and oppressed. Because of this, his son, Solomon, turned against him. At the same time, David wants to become the supreme god of the universe and manages to find Ilah in a spacetime rift. He began to steal the ruhk from Ilah himself to gain more power for himself. David was essentially "killing" the god by stealing its powers for himself. Ultimately, David and the magicians fought against Solomon's magicians and managed to trick them into attacking a place that had decoys of them. While they were fighting there, David and his magicians went to a populated city and ravaged it by destroying everything and killing a lot of people including children. By the time the heroes realized they were tricked, they were too late and some of the survivors of the attack began dying off. David confronts Solomon and tells him how satisfying it was to attack the innocent people. David and Solomon fought until David decides to commit suicide thinking he can always accomplish more for himself in the future. David's spirit later ended up in the same dimension with all the deceased inhabitants of Alma Torran after Arba, Al-Thamen and Ill Ilah destroyed it. In the dimension, David told the people about his plans to gain power to destroy in the future. David eventually left that dimension and managed to have a level of infuence over Ill Ilah by instilling his will into the god. Hundreds of years after the destruction of Alma Torran, David got into contact with Sinbad and formed an alliance with him. David also formed an alliance with Arba. The trio seek to gain power for themselves in order to take over the world. When David attempts to become god himself after Sinbad was seemingly destroyed by Ugo, David attempts to kill Ugo by corrupting him with black ruhk. However, Ugo stopped that from happening and depowered David and gave him the power to create his own universe. David manages to meet up with Sinbad. David reappears where he was by Sinbad's side as his magi as the latter intended to surpass god. David supports Sinbad as his magi when the latter managed to become a god. Later on after Aladdin, Alibaba, Hakuryuu, and Judar all decide to fight against Sinbad in the Sacred Palace, David appears and betrays Sinbad by taking over him and absorbing Arba into himself and becoming a god instead. David proceeds to attack Aladdin, Alibaba, and their allies and wanted to take Aladdin so that he can use him to get access to Solomon's Wisdom and take over the world. However, Sinbad manage to usurp the position of god from him and Arba managed to escape from him. David and Sinbad got into battle with each other while trying to take the position of god. At the same time, David's real body was in the great rift. David summoned all the sacred guards to go all over the world to kill off everyone that they encounter and turn their victims into ruhk (a spiritual energy). David's body then appear from the great rift in the shape of a dark-colored disk. David proceed to attack everyone near him indiscriminately. Alibaba and his allies tried to fight off David from the outside while, Aladdin confronts David from the inside. David and Sinbad continues surpassing each other to become the god. David and Aladdin encounter each other where Aladdin tried to talk to David but Aladdin concludes David was nothing more than a coward. Eventually, Sinbad manages to take over David's form and surpass him but David manages to overpower him and kill him off. David is soon killed off by the combined efforts of Aladdin, Solomon, and Sheba and the world is saved. Heinous Standards David goes beyond the heinous standards within the story and in general. He sets up entire places where sentient non-humans are subjected to endless torture on the idea that humans are superior. Over thousands of non-humans are tortured mentally and physically. Then, David led and participated in killing off thousands of people in a populated city. Lots of people died and even the children were targeted and did not survive. David then enters into an alliance with Sinbad and Arba in an attempt to use and betray them. He did it and attempts to use his power to kill everyone in world. He is largely successful in killing off many people in his attempt to take over the world. And he attempt to do what Arba did which was to destroy the world but unlike her, he wanted ultimate power afterwards. Also, David was responsible for slowly killing off the original god of the universe, Ilah, by stealing its powers for himself. David's resources are different than Arba (who is on his level of heinousness). Unlike Arba who is relentless in leading a terrorist organization, possessing multiple people, and ruining people's lives like Judar's and Hakuryuu's, David's resources are centered in cold-blooded torure and mass murders. David set up entire camps or areas where thousands of non-humans are put through torture and non-humans are oppressed. Like Arba, he was behind more than one mass murder which is far above-average in Magi since the average bad guy are thieves, tyrants, slave-owners, and other criminals on a smaller scale. In addition, he is a traitor who betrayed Sinbad and attempted to murder his own grandson, Aladdin. Overall, setting up torture camps, oppressing non-humans on the idea that humans are superior, leading and participating in a mass murder, attempting to cause the end of the world and then taking over it. Yes, David goes beyond the heinous standards. Mitigating Factors David is presented with no redeeming qualities, no Freudian excuses, and no mitigating factors for his actions. David only cares about himself and his goals and his visions. At first, it looks like he was loyal to Sinbad when he was in an alliance with him and Arba. But, he betrayed them and attempt to become the supreme god of the universe. David eventually killed Sinbad when he wanted all the power for himself. David does not care about his son, Solomon. Though he wanted Solomon to train with Arba to become stronger, David did not mind having to fight and kill his son when his son turned against him for his atrocious acts. And, he does not care about his grandson, Aladdin. He attempted to kill him too if he could force him to give him Solomon's wisdom afterwards. In general, David cares about no one but himself. He has no mitigating factors. Verdict Given his acts puts him far beyond the heinous standards and that he has no mitigating factors, he qualifies. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals